Stranger Among Friends
'''Stranger Among Friends '''is the third episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. This one is about The Rangers struggling against two monsters while remaining suspicious of Red Ranger. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Hawk One taking off from the launch bay (1) * Luke's account of being found holding the Morphers' case (2) * Trask taking Pete's place outside and sending Maggie into the apartment building (2) * Blue Ranger fighting Trask on the rooftop until being teleported (2) * Chris's rooftop meeting with Red Ranger (2) * five Rangers united in the quarry (2) * Black Ranger's contribution to Podling's destruction (2) [ Fade in to EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over, defensive): What? What's with the look? I'm telling you it's ready! [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK confronts DILLIK with a narrow-eyed gaze. DILLIK mans the center console. In the background, several NOBODIES stand at attention, though a few may appear bored from time to time. ] TRASK: Lord Omos will be pleased. (casually walks closer) But tell me, Dillik... How did you manage to squander the other forty days we've spent here? DILLIK: Well... (chuckles) Forty days... It's not really that long when you take out ship repairs, lunch breaks, naps, blocking that bald guy from our computers... Oh, plus the Nobodies helped out last night. You know, they catch on kinda quick. Watch this. (turns to the nearest Nobody in the background) Hey, do that trick I showed you! [ The NOBODY looks at DILLIK unresponsively. ] DILLIK (cont'd): You know! The one with the step-step-step and the twirl at the end...? [ The NOBODY looks aside and then up at the ceiling, seeming not to know what Dillik is talking about. ] TRASK: Enough. Have you pinpointed a colony? [ DILLIK resumes looking at the monitor in front of him. In it is a three-dimensional computer simulation of a complex subterranean hive with numerous red dots (approximately 50) within its tunnels, some moving and some stationary. ] DILLIK (looking at the console): Oh, yeah. I found a good one, right at symbiotic age. I think the wormhole's gonna grab about fifty of them. TRASK: Is the containment field online? DILLIK: Oh, right! (flips a switch and chuckles nervously) Boy, that would've been a mess, huh? [ The hum of some sort of reactor begins in the background. DILLIK, meanwhile, presses several more buttons. ] DILLIK: All right, the containment field's up, the atmosphere in the holding bay is set, and the swap zone is defined. We're about to be crawling with Jinnsects. TRASK: Well, get on with it then. [ DILLIK's finger hovers reluctantly over a button on the console, then presses it quickly. The hum in the background grows louder. Both TRASK and DILLIK listen and look around. Several yellow electrical bolts creep along the walls and leap from floor to ceiling. ] TRASK (turning to Dillik): Do I assume this happened in the test runs? DILLIK (startled): Test runs?! [ EXT. SPACE STATION - The space station and villains' ship crackle with residual yellow electricity. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - In a small domed booth, DILLIK and TRASK enter, followed by two NOBODIES. Below is a brown, rocky terrain plucked from an alien world. Several tunnels roughly the size of a football in diameter can be seen throughout the ground. All this is located within what was formerly an expansive holding bay, which is now filled roughly three-quarters of the way to the ceiling with the rocky landscape. No signs of life can be seen below. ] DILLIK: Well, there you go. A few thousand tons of rock. TRASK: Rock which they won't infect. We need something else... [ TRASK looks back at one of the NOBODIES behind them. It looks around nervously, at which point TRASK makes a hand gesture which causes the NOBODY to vanish with a ripple effect. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, JINNSECT HABITAT - We pull out from a low-angle shot of the observation booth above and pan down to the level of the NOBODY, who is now standing on the rocky terrain. He looks around nervously. Soon, we see something crawling out of one of the dark holes in the ground. In close-up, we see it to be a black insectoid alien, a JINNSECT, with a long body and tail, perhaps two feet long, with yellow markings along its body (matching sentai Jinnsects). ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - Our vantage point is in front of TRASK and DILLIK as they watch the scene below. DILLIK watches with unease for a moment, then reacts with a wince to an unseen action below. He then takes a further look at the aftermath. TRASK is unfazed. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, JINNSECT HABITAT - In a series of various close-ups, we see glimpses of a new presence standing in place of the Nobody. This is a SOMEBODY. It retains the color patterns of a Nobody, but with a hulking, monstrous frame. Its forearms are elongated and claw-like, and its head now features alien facial features with yellow eyes. In one side of its abdomen, as seen in close-up, the JINNSECT is slightly visible, protruding from the body in which it's now embedded (matching the Jinnsects embedded in sentai monsters). We finally see the SOMEBODY in a full-body shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, OBSERVATION BOOTH - DILLIK reacts. ] DILLIK: Now there's a real somebody! [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (MORNING) - We see an establishment shot of the Rangers' beige, seven-story apartment building at late morning. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - CHRIS sits on the couch playing a video game on the living room TV. He wears a casual grunge outfit with a black and gray theme. ] [ PETE enters from the rear hallway in a casual outfit with a yellow theme. He heads to the kitchen. ] PETE: Hey man. CHRIS (continuing to play his game): Hey. [ PETE gets ingredients for an omelette out of the refrigerator. ] PETE: Breakfast? CHRIS: I'm good. [ PETE begins chopping vegetables with ease. ] PETE: Did I miss any group discussions last night? CHRIS: Don't think so. PETE (chuckling): Man, I couldn't concentrate at all last night. I think I screwed up, like, five or six orders... [ PETE cracks two eggs into a bowl and begins whisking. ] CHRIS: Oh, Casey's looking for Luke. PETE (stopping): What? What happened to Luke? CHRIS: Dunno. Ran off again, I guess. PETE (displeased): What? Man, that is not cool. [ PETE finishes whisking and pours the egg into the pan, where it begins sizzling. ] PETE (cont'd, adding vegetables to the pan): Then again, he's probably out saving the valley from some alien attack again. I just wish he'd let us help him! CHRIS (pausing his game to turn around): I don't think there's an attack. PETE: What are you talking about? [ CHRIS rises and nears the kitchen divider, showing PETE the display on his AVIMORPHER. In close-up, we see the screen displaying a high-altitude flight over the city in a sentry-like path. ] PETE (neglecting his cooking for a moment, enrapt): Whoa, how did you get it to do that? CHRIS (pointing to the Morpher's upper right side button): When you press this button, it kinda looks like it's checking out the city. (points to the upper left button) Well, you have to turn the camera view on, but... Anyway, it looked pretty cool in night vision when I was... (self-consciously) ...messing with it last night. PETE (devilishly, continuing to tend to his cooking): ... You like this stuff! [ CHRIS retracts his arm self-consciously. ] PETE (cont'd): Did you show Casey and Maggie? [ EXT. CITY PARK - CASEY is walking through the park watching the display of her AVIMORPHER. In close-up, we see its bird's-eye view above the park, which includes CASEY. Below, CASEY compares the screen to her surroundings, takes a final look around, and heads off in another direction. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK looks up from the central console. TRASK is nearby, as are customary NOBODIES. ] DILLIK: I think I have a lead on the pink one. It's hard to tell though... All these humans look alike. TRASK: It's time to test our Somebody. [ EXT. CITY PARK - CASEY is continuing along. No bystanders happen to be in this area. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #4 ) - Several NOBODIES leap over the camera as they swarm down on the area. ] [ CASEY reacts, suddenly surrounded as the NOBODIES swagger around her. ] CASEY: Ohhh...! (summons additional resolve) All right, what did you guys do with Luke? [ The NOBODIES look at each other. They then shrug and continue advancing on CASEY threateningly. ] CASEY: Fine. You wanna do this the hard way? (speaks into her Morpher) Sky Swan! [ CASEY morphs into the PINK RANGER in a pink gleam. As the NOBODIES lunge toward her, she acrobatically leaps high into the air, draws her SKY BLASTER, and fires a barrage of yellow laser blasts at the NOBODIES below. They flip onto their backs. Upon landing in the center, PINK RANGER is attacked by several remaining NOBODIES, but she fends them off with open-handed swats and chops. Soon, the blasted NOBODIES return to attack. One grapples her from behind. She grabs its arm and flings it over her shoulder with unexpected strength. It flies into a nearby tree trunk and splatters into black goo on impact. PINK RANGER is startled, even concerned, and the remaining NOBODIES appear taken aback as well. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Oh...! [ The splattered NOBODY coalesces from its gooey form into a humanoid shape. Returning to its original form, the NOBODY clutches its head dizzily while regaining its composure. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger, again assertive): ... Yeah! What do you guys think of that, huh? [ The NOBODIES regroup around the formerly splattered NOBODY and vanish with black ripples. A gravelly voice comes from behind PINK RANGER. ] VOICE (off-screen): Impressive. [ PINK RANGER spins to find the SOMEBODY standing nearby. It stands nearly a foot taller than PINK. ] [ In the sky, we see a HOVERBIRD with a black stripe fly onto the scene. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - CHRIS is still standing across the partition from PETE, who's eating his omelette and drinking milk. CHRIS's AVIMORPHER chimes its alert tone. As both PETE and CHRIS react, CHRIS touches the MORPHER's upper left side button, then reports to PETE. ] CHRIS: Casey's in trouble. PETE: What? Where is she? CHRIS: The park, I think. PETE: Well, let's get to it. We'd better get Maggie. [ PETE hastily takes a final bite of his breakfast, and the two then depart. ] [ EXT. CITY PARK - PINK RANGER sparks and rolls back from the SOMEBODY (off-screen). She draws her SKY BLASTER and fires at the hulking SOMEBODY, striking an area of its torso (somewhere other than its embedded JINNSECT). As shown in close-up, smoking scorch marks heal in a matter of moments, leaving no trace. ] SOMEBODY: Is that your best? [ PINK RANGER looks around anxiously, still clutching her BLASTER. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Well... [ The SOMEBODY shoots yellow eyebeams at PINK RANGER, flinging her further back with spark explosions. She lands beside a tree. Just then, the BLUE and BLACK RANGERS land beside her and help her to her feet. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Casey! Are you okay? CASEY (Pink Ranger, holstering her Blaster): Yeah... I'm glad you guys are here though. [ Leaves begin to fall from the tree near PINK, BLUE and BLACK. They look up to see YELLOW RANGER tangled in the branches above. He then falls out and lands at their feet. The others help him up as well. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Man, I've gotta work on those landings... [ The four RANGERS assume a defensive stance against the SOMEBODY. It then charges, attacking the RANGERS with a flurry of physical attacks, primarily using its claw-like forearms. The RANGERS attempt to defend themselves with various blocks and basic counter-strikes. Although they are swift and agile on the whole, they are clearly not martial arts experts. In time, each of the RANGERS is slashed with a sparking strike and falls back, until the SOMEBODY is ultimately the last combatant standing. ] SOMEBODY: Well, that wasn't much of a challenge. [ Unexpectedly, RED RANGER leaps in from behind the SOMEBODY and slashes it in the back with his TALON SWORD. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Luke! [ The SOMEBODY staggers forward and turns to confront RED RANGER. ] SOMEBODY: You again...! (advances) You're really starting to irr-- [ The SOMEBODY suddenly crackles with painful yellow electricity, most of which centers around the JINNSECT in its chest. The RANGERS look on. The SOMEBODY then vanishes with a black ripple. ] [ Still holding his sword, RED RANGER looks around before demorphing. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Power down. [ With a red gleam, LUKE demorphs (his sword vanishing), and the other unmorphed HEROES join him. LUKE is wearing a red polo shirt, khakis, and a lightweight brown leather jacket. ] PETE: You know that guy? LUKE: No, I don't think so. PETE: But he said-- LUKE: Seriously, I don't think I've seen him before. [ PETE doesn't seem entirely convinced. ] CASEY (to Luke): Are you okay? Where were you? LUKE: I'm fine... I was just out getting some groceries when my Hoverbird spotted you. CASEY (slightly puzzled): But... you were gone for a pretty long time. LUKE (not enjoying the questioning): ... I was at church before that. Is something wrong...? [ CASEY seems displeased as well. MAGGIE speaks up, trying to break the tension. ] MAGGIE: Casey was just worried that something was wrong. But... (shifts her eyes around the group) ... everyone's okay. ... Right? [ Everyone is silent. CHRIS then speaks. ] CHRIS: Come on, guys. [ CHRIS turns to walk away from LUKE. PETE, CASEY, and then MAGGIE each turn to leave as well (in order of increasing reluctance to leave), leaving LUKE standing alone. He makes a puzzled face and turns to leave in another direction. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK enters, followed by DILLIK. ] DILLIK: Well, from what I can tell, the Jinnsect larva isn't meshing very well with its host. I've seen it happen a few times with organic hosts. It's usually pretty messy. TRASK: So find an inorganic host and send down another one! DILLIK: Another one...? Well, see, the thing is, they're pretty territorial after metam-- [ TRASK turns and glares at DILLIK. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Yeah, okay. [ EXT. CAFE - We see the exterior of a cozy brick cafe downtown. The name on the sign is "Vanishing Point." ] [ INT. CAFE - Inside, the cafe is trendy (for 1992) and relaxed. Near one side of the cafe, PETE and CASEY sit at a booth with CHRIS and MAGGIE (the booth large enough to ultimately seat five or six people when necessary). All four team members have been served drinks (sodas for Pete and Chris, water for Casey, and hot tea for Maggie), but no food is on the table. ] PETE: No, I agree, it does seem kinda weird. MAGGIE: It's possible they met before Luke's crash, and he just doesn't remember... CASEY: But it sounded more recent than that. ... Didn't it? [ PETE nods as CHRIS answers. ] CHRIS: That's what I thought. PETE: You know, I'm not even sure I buy the whole "groceries and church" story either. CASEY: So you think he, like, ran off again without telling us? CHRIS (dryly sarcastic): Man, who does he think he is? Saving the world behind our backs... CASEY (to Chris): Very funny. CHRIS: Look, you've all gotta keep in mind, none of us picked up any aliens before Casey got attacked. (glances at his Morpher) Mine's been on since last night, and nothing happened. He might be telling the truth. PETE (to Chris): You're sticking up for him now? CHRIS: I didn't say I liked him. Just... don't jump to conclusions too quickly, you know? [ Wipe to INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT - We initially focus on a nondescript hymnal on the counter, shown looking toward the kitchen from the living room. We then tilt up to focus beyond the counter at LUKE, in the kitchen, putting away the last of his groceries. Afterward, he walks into the living room and flops himself onto the couch, lost in thought. The room is mostly unpacked, but a few boxes remain. His jacket is draped over the back of the couch. ] [ After a while, LUKE absently activates his AVIMORPHER (using the upper left button) and begins to guide the Hoverbird's flight by manipulating the lower left button with his thumb as if it were a pressure-sensitive joystick. As shown in close-up, the flight path meanders over the city at high speed on Luke's whim. Seen in close-up, LUKE's head bobs slightly from side to side as he recreates the experience of flying. He almost smiles. ] [ In the MORPHER's screen, the Hoverbird catches sight of a distant fighter jet in the sky. LUKE, shown in close-up, takes notice. ] [ EXT. SKY - We see the HOVERBIRD, in flight over the city, accelerate upward toward the distant jet. Closer to the jet, the HOVERBIRD draws near and shadows its flight along the left side of the aircraft. The jet (matching sentai footage) bears a distant resemblance to an F-14 Tomcat but is a single-pilot craft and is not modeled after any specific real-world jet. ] [ INT. JET COCKPIT - Inside the fighter jet's single-pilot cockpit, we see a male pilot, HENDERSON, in an Air Force flight suit and a white helmet with a breather. ] HENDERSON: Wilco, Delta Leader. [ HENDERSON glances off to his left, then does a double-take, noticing the HOVERBIRD cruising beside the aircraft. He checks his display before looking again. ] HENDERSON: Uhh, Delta Leader, confirm bogey at left 9 o'clock. Over. DELTA LEADER (transmission): Negative contact. Over. [ The HOVERBIRD suddenly zips out of sight, to HENDERSON's astonishment. ] DELTA LEADER (transmission, cont'd): Delta Two, status. [ HENDERSON shakes his head disbelievingly. Suddenly, an object strikes his canopy and latches on, startling HENDERSON. Clinging to his aircraft is a JINNSECT. ] HENDERSON: Bird strike! Repeat, bird-- [ HENDERSON watches in horror as the JINNSECT begins crawling around the side of his canopy and onto the fuselage. ] [ EXT. JET - On the side of the fuselage, the JINNSECT gleams briefly with a yellow light. Its appendages then melt into the metal fuselage as the creature merges with the aircraft. It sinks into the metal until only a portion of its body remains visible (as seen on sentai monsters). ] [ INT. JET COCKPIT - HENDERSON looks at his controls as all of the readouts go haywire. The controls are unresponsive. ] HENDERSON: Mayday! Mayday! Delta Two down! [ HENDERSON notices tendrils buried beneath the instruments along the sides of the cockpit, causing them to buckle slightly as they creep forward from behind his seat. ] [ EXT. SKY (sentai) - In mid-flight, we see two grayish monster hands extending outward, followed by a full shot of the jet, which now sports two massive red and gray arms from its fuselage. A monstrous growl is heard over the roar of the engines and wind. ] [ INT. JET COCKPIT - As the cockpit continues to buckle around him, HENDERSON fumbles for his ejection handle and pulls it. ] [ EXT. SKY (sentai) - The canopy blows off the two-armed JET, and HENDERSON is ejected. ] [ US footage - HENDERSON tumbles violently through the air in his ejector seat. In a distant shot, we see his parachute open, and his descent slows. ] [ Meanwhile, the JET flies off and vanishes into the clouds. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - LUKE runs out from the door, searching the sky. (He is again wearing his jacket.) In the distance, the parachuting HENDERSON is barely visible. LUKE continues scanning the sky, checking his AVIMORPHER briefly. He soon notices a growing roar of jet engines. He turns quickly to see: ] [ Sentai - The JET quickly roars down. In US footage, LUKE reacts as our perspective swoops down on him. The JET then flies into the air holding LUKE (a jacketed male) by the arms, one arm clutched by each monstrous hand (image mirrored from sentai). ] [ Shown in close-up as he dangles in-flight, LUKE struggles, to no avail. ] [ INT. CAFE - We begin with a close-up of CHRIS's AVIMORPHER as it chimes, the upper left light blinking. MAGGIE looks on as CHRIS consults his MORPHER. He then looks to CASEY. ] CASEY: What is it? CHRIS (modestly puzzled): Nothing. It's just the cafe. [ As the HEROES look out the window, we see Chris's HOVERBIRD floating outside, its lens focused on the cafe. Suddenly, there's a shriek from inside the cafe, and the HEROES startle to find the SOMEBODY standing near their booth. Patrons scatter in panic, but the HEROES are cornered. ] SOMEBODY: You owe me a second round. [ PETE looks around incredulously as the cafe clears out. ] PETE: What, here?! CHRIS: We'll fight you at the quarry. [ The SOMEBODY glances around as well. The cafe is now deserted. ] SOMEBODY: I kind of like it in here. But have it your way. [ The SOMEBODY then vanishes in a black ripple. Slightly stunned, the four HEROES look at each other for a moment, then scramble out. As they rush out the door, PETE's MORPHER chimes; he gives it a brief listen but doesn't answer it, as if unsure he heard anything. ] [ EXT. SKY - An initial sentai shot shows the JET flying with LUKE (a jacketed male) still dangling from its monstrous hands. ] [ Switch to US footage - Shown in close-up, LUKE continues to dangle. A deep voice is heard from the JET above. ] JET: I remember you. [ LUKE looks up in confusion. ] LUKE: What...? [ We see a close-up of the JET's nosecone. Its cockpit remains open. ] JET: I remember you... Luke. [ LUKE shifts uncomfortably. ] LUKE: Yeah, well, I'm a real celebrity today. JET: You were the best pilot I trained with. [ LUKE glances up skeptically. ] JET (cont'd): And now we can rule the skies together! Wing King and pilot, lords of the air! LUKE: You know, uh... that's probably not such a good idea. JET: You're right. I'm more of a solo monster. (pauses) Well, it was nice knowing you. [ A look of dread appears on LUKE's face. ] [ Switch to sentai - The JET and LUKE are seen head-on through a targeting system. It scans over LUKE and the JET and ultimately locks onto the JET's starboard wing. ] [ US footage - LUKE notices something straight ahead. He comes close to smiling. ] [ Seen from below, the JET and a red craft approach each other on a collision course (image mirrored from sentai). ] [ In close-up, the red craft, HAWK ONE, fires a series of red lasers. ] [ As HAWK ONE narrowly flies past, the JET erupts with a spark explosion from its side. ] [ US footage - LUKE begins to plummet toward the city below. ] [ HAWK ONE banks and approaches. ] [ US footage - LUKE calls into his AVIMORPHER. ] LUKE: Sky Hawk! [ US footage - Seen from below as a distant speck in the sky, LUKE morphs with a red gleam into the RED RANGER and continues falling toward the camera. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - As RED RANGER plummets downtown (US addition), HAWK ONE swoops out from between the buildings and catches RED in its cockpit. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #7) - RED RANGER lands in his seat and fastens his shoulder restraints before gripping the stick. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Long time no see! [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - Reflected in a mirrored building nearby, the HAWK flies through the city. We then see the HAWK from the front, flying through the city. Another shot shows the HAWK in profile as it banks to depart over the rooftops. ] [ EXT. SKY - From the distance, the JET roars over our point of view. As it banks, it then fires blue electrical bolts from rockets under its wings. Flying over a mountainous landscape, the HAWK narrowly misses a series of explosions erupting from the terrain below. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #5) - Seen in profile, RED RANGER pulls up and quickly glances over his shoulder. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You're mine! [ EXT. SKY - The HAWK does a loop in the sky over the camera. The JET roars overhead. We then see it firing energy bolts as it flies toward our point of view. The bolts narrowly miss the HAWK, shown in close-up, and it then returns fire with red lasers. From behind the canopy, we see the JET zoom overhead, and it zips past the HAWK in a near collision. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #10) - RED RANGER banks to his right. ] [ EXT. SKY - As the HAWK banks right, the JET closes in from behind. With the JET on its tail, the HAWK heads down toward the city below. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - The four RANGERS, minus RED, are seen searching the quarry. A moment later, the SOMEBODY is seen to be standing behind them. He speaks, causing the RANGERS to twirl to face him. ] SOMEBODY: Here we are again... the quarry. Not the most creative choice, but it'll do. CASEY (Pink Ranger, to the others): "Again?" Why does he think we've fought him here before? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Wait a second... Look at his markings... [ We see the orange, yellow, and white splotches on the SOMEBODY's torso. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger, cont'd): They look just like the ones on those goons who keep attacking us. PETE (Yellow Ranger): So maybe he mutated...? CASEY (Pink Ranger): Then... Luke wasn't hiding anything. We HAVE fought him before, when he was a ... SOMEBODY (circling the Rangers): A Nobody. Brilliant deduction. Now, I believe I was about to destroy you, and then the rest of your species... CHRIS (Black Ranger): You're delusional. Here, we'll knock some sense into you. [ The SOMEBODY charges and engages the RANGERS in hand-to-hand combat. The RANGERS once again display an array of nimble maneuvers due to their enhanced dexterity and strength, but they remain untrained martial artists. ] [ EXT. CITY - The HAWK flies between the rooftops, the JET in hot pursuit. We see a first-person perspective flying close to the main street below, tall buildings whipping by on either side (Jetman #1). We then see the HAWK in profile, panning back to see the JET close behind. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #10) - RED RANGER again banks to his right. ] [ EXT. CITY - The HAWK turns down another narrow channel between buildings, shadowed by the JET. From in front of the HAWK, we see the JET immediately on his rear as they fly through this second path. ] JET: You can't shake me! I'm king of the skies! [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #4) - RED RANGER spots something ahead. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We'll see about that! [ EXT. CITY - Our perspective careens into a dead end in the form of a partially constructed building. From the other side, we see the HAWK narrowly fly through the girders as explosions erupt from the building behind it. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #26) - His cockpit slightly shaken, RED RANGER coolly pumps his fist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We did it! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #1) - The HAWK flies over the camera and into the distance. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - On the offense, BLACK RANGER swings with a series of strong but wild punches which the SOMEBODY dodges before side-kicking him aside. PINK and BLUE leap in together with a dual jump-kick, knocking him back briefly. As the SOMEBODY recovers, YELLOW grabs his legs and swings him around in circles by the ankles. He then releases, sending the SOMEBODY flying. The SOMEBODY rebounds off a rock wall and flies toward PINK, BLUE, and YELLOW with a flying claw strike, but BLACK RANGER catches him with a flying punch to the ribs, causing him to spark and roll to the side. ] [ Returning to his feet, the SOMEBODY looks ready for more combat but suddenly doubles over in pain as his JINNSECT again crackles with yellow electricity. The RANGERS look on. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): What's wrong with him? CHRIS (Black Ranger): Who cares! I'm blasting him! (draws his Sky Blaster) [ Before BLACK can fire, electricity flares out from the SOMEBODY. As BLACK hesitates, the SOMEBODY's body suddenly melts away, leaving behind a twitching JINNSECT (shown in close-up) writhing in the remaining black slime. ] [ PINK RANGER reacts. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Eww, gross! What is that thing? [ Its bearings seeming to be regained, the JINNSECT scurries away, leaving black slime in its wake. Elsewhere, it vanishes over the ledge of the quarry's ravine. ] [ EXT. QUARRY, RAVINE EDGE - Looking up from below, we see the four RANGERS approach the edge (Black Ranger's blaster now holstered). ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): It's gone! [ From behind them, RED RANGER approaches and looks over the ledge as well. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Wow, what happened here? [ From above, we see the five RANGERS turn from the ravine and intermingle. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hey! We just had a run-in with a Nobody on steroids. Where were YOU? LUKE (Red Ranger): I found the Hawk. Or, I guess it found me. [ There is a massive, thunderous step nearby, mildly shaking the area. The RANGERS startle, and the step is followed by another. They look up. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, cont'd): And so did he! [ EXT. QUARRY (sentai) - Above, the giant WING KING, a monster form of the JET, lumbers through the quarry toward the scrambling RANGERS below. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, cont'd): How'd he get so big?! [ WING KING is shown in close-up. He appears injured somewhere in his torso as he clutches himself in pain and staggers slightly. His right wing is mangled. ] WING KING: A little crash... won't stop me. [ US footage - In front of the others, RED RANGER notices something above. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, softly, to himself): He's hurt...! [ As WING KING continues to lumber forward, a close-up reveals a small spot leaking a viscous green fuel in heartbeat-like gushes. ] [ His eye twitching, WING KING speaks before spewing a fiery red energy blast from his mouth at the RANGERS below. ] WING KING: I'm not hurt! But you will be! (spews blast) [ The RANGERS, seen from above and again at a closer angle, are thrown around by numerous large explosions. ] [ WING KING bellows triumphantly, his arms in the air. ] WING KING: (laughs evilly) I'm the best! [ US footage - Rolling onto his feet, RED RANGER calls into his left wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Hawkzord, I need you! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #1) - The HAWK flies in from a spot in the distance, roaring by the camera (image mirrored from sentai). A hawk's cry is heard. In another shot (Jetman #1), the HAWK is shown in close-up as it flies at top speed (image mirrored from sentai). ] [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - Watching the sky, RED RANGER calls into his wrist again. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Fire! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #1) - The HAWK fires red lasers. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (sentai) - In close-up, WING KING's leaking fuel pipe is seen exploding, and WING KING explodes in a massive fireball. ] [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #1) - The HAWK flies over the camera and into the distance (image mirrored from sentai). ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK has been watching the console monitor but now looks up at TRASK, who stands nearby polishing his sword. Several NOBODIES attend. ] DILLIK: Well, that didn't work. So I guess we're going home now...? TRASK (calmly): No, Dillik, we aren't. DILLIK: Well, we followed the plan. Bring Jinnsects, make monsters... Oh, well, we didn't do so hot on the "eradicate mankind" part, but two out of three-- TRASK: I'll tell you what we're going to do. YOU'RE going to scrap these decrepit Nobodies... [ The NOBODIES perk up. ] TRASK (cont'd, shouting at the very end of his line): ...make a fresh batch, and put a Jinnsect in something that ISN'T FULL OF JET FUEL! [ TRASK vanishes with a ripple effect. DILLIK reacts with disappointment. ] DILLIK: Oh. Right. [ Fade to black. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - The five RANGERS land on the roof and demorph with the following line: ] RANGERS (in unison): Power down! [ Demorphed with respectively-colored gleams (Black's being purple), the HEROES turn awkwardly to face each other, with particular hesitation between LUKE and the other four. ] PETE: Ummm... CASEY: Luke... (hesitates) PETE: We're sorry, man. We shouldn't have given you a hard time. LUKE: I thought I did something wrong. MAGGIE: Well, we... thought you weren't being open with us. But it was just a misunderstanding. LUKE: (nodding) No, I guess I need to treat you guys like teammates instead of... PETE: Civilians? LUKE: (chuckles softly) Something like that. [ CASEY extends her fist toward the center of the group. ] CASEY: So... saving the world...? [ PETE places his hand on CASEY's. ] PETE: You're on. [ LUKE nods and adds his hand on top of PETE's. ] [ MAGGIE places her hand on LUKE's. ] MAGGIE: Definitely. [ The HEROES look at CHRIS, who locks eyes with LUKE. CHRIS remains expressionless, while LUKE appears conciliatory and hopeful. The others alternate their gaze between CHRIS and LUKE. Finally, CHRIS breaks the tension with a smirk. ] CHRIS (chuckling mildly, to Luke): We're cool, man. [ CHRIS places his hand on MAGGIE's, completing the hand-link. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Saving the world. PETE: So, uh, what do we call ourselves, anyway? [ None of the four have an answer, at which point they look to LUKE. ] LUKE: Power Rangers. [ The others are speechless for a moment. ] PETE: Did you just make that up? [ LUKE shrugs coyly. CASEY smiles to the others. ] CASEY: Ready? One, two, three... [ Together, the HEROES jump, each throwing a hand into the air. ] HEROES (in unison): Power Rangers! [ Freezeframe. Moments later, the scene comes back to life as the HEROES land. Full of smiles, they begin to exit in the direction of the door. PETE nudges LUKE as they walk. ] PETE (to Luke): No, seriously, man... You've gotta teach us how to fight. [ The HEROES exit. Fade to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. MUSEUM - A middle-aged woman named FRIEDA speaks to a correspondent off-camera. Behind her, a crowd of people is gathered around the main exhibit, which is surrounded by a velvet rope. The caption at the bottom of the screen displays her full name (Frieda Gillespie) and the title, "Spring Valley Museum General Manager." ] FRIEDA: It actually weighs over 8,000 carats, which is... by far the largest single ruby crystal we've ever seen. [ INT. MUSEUM EXHIBIT ROOM - In an exhibit room packed with people, we see PETE's face staring into a ten-inch-wide ruby on a display podium. ] FRIEDA (cont'd, voice-over): What's so odd about it, though, is that it's completely flawless. [ PETE and LUKE squeeze their way out of the crowd. As they near the exit, the crowd behind them suddenly reacts with horror and fear, people scrambling back and nearly trampling each other to clear away from the podium. PETE and LUKE look back at the commotion. ] [ Atop the ruby is a JINNSECT, shown in close-up. Its legs and tail wrap around the ruby, which is nearly the same size as its body. ] [ PETE gapes. ] PETE: Oh man, they're back! [ EXT. CITY STREET - In her brown and beige work uniform, CASEY is walking down the sidewalk with MAGGIE. A cyclist brushes by them from behind and continues down the sidewalk. MAGGIE shouts after him. ] MAGGIE: Hey, watch it, buddy! What, the street's not wide enough for ya?! CASEY (to Maggie): Seriously, are you okay? I've never seen you act like this. [ EXT. CITY ROOFTOP - On a rooftop downtown, RED RANGER aims his SKY BLASTER. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Yeah, well, I'm just sick of people walking all over me, you know? [ Surrounding a pinkish-colored monster, the RED, BLACK, and YELLOW RANGERS fire yellow lasers from their blasters, but the blasts are deflected, causing the trio to spark and crackle with blue electricity. ] MAGGIE (voice-over): Hey, I'll race you to the park! [ EXT. CITY STREET - MAGGIE calls into her MORPHER: ] MAGGIE: Sky Swallow! [ With a blue gleam, MAGGIE morphs into the BLUE RANGER on the sidewalk. CASEY looks around in panic. BLUE RANGER instantly leaps into the air and flies off, drawing the attention of a few people elsewhere on the sidewalk. Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira